Transformers: el origen de Aura
by Aura1313
Summary: Aura ha vivido sola desde que era pequeña, y un día todo cambió cuando conoció a alguien muy especial. Después de esto, vivirá numerosas aventuras con seres extraterrestres. Pero Aura tiene algo en su interior, ya que Aura es algo más de lo que los ojos ven.


**Transformers 1**

_**El origen de Aura**_

Antes del inicio de los tiempos existía el cubo, no sabemos de dónde procede, sólo que contiene el poder de crear mundos y dotarlos de vida. Así es como nació nuestra raza. Durante un tiempo vivimos en armonía, pero como ocurre siempre con el poder, algunos lo deseaban para el bien y otros para el mal. Y así empezó la guerra, una guerra que asoló nuestro planeta hasta que quedó consumido por la muerte, y el cubo se perdió en lo más recóndito del espacio. Nuestro pueblo se dispersó por la galaxia, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y reconstruir nuestro mundo. Buscamos en cada estrella, cada planeta, y cuando habíamos perdido toda esperanza, el mensaje de un nuevo descubrimiento, nos condujo a un planeta desconocido llamado Tierra. Pero llegamos demasiado tarde. El cubo había liberado su poder sobre uno de los habitantes de aquel misterioso planeta. Ese humano poseía ahora el poder más explosivo del universo, y sólo había una forma de encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde…

Base de estados unidos en Qatar. Un misterioso helicóptero niega a dar su identificación. Al llegar a la base, las comunicaciones se cortan debido a unas interferencias. El helicóptero parece transformarse en un robot, que comienza a destruir todo a su paso. Consigue llegar a la sala de datos, y después de descargar unos datos sobre un "Proyecto gigante de hielo", continúa destruyéndo todo. El coronel Lenox, el sargento Epps y unos hombres más consiguen salvarse de la devastación.

Aura ya llevaba varios años sola, tenía 16 años, vivía como podía, buscando sobras, durmiendo en bancos. Lo más valioso que tenía era el collar que le regalaron sus padres de pequeña, lo único que le quedaba de ellos. Tenía forma de concha. Amaba ese collar, es cómo si su alma estuviera en él, era su collar, su querido collar. Se fue a dormir a un banco en el parque donde solía dormir. Pero esa noche pasó por allí un borracho con ganas de juerga. Aura se despertó, se levantó y salió corriendo, pero se chocó conél, y este la agarró.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

Aura estaba asustada e intentó liberarse.

-Una chica tan guapa tiene que tener un novio como yo.

El chico comenzó a molestar a Aura, y Aura no podía defenderse, intentaba escapar, pero él la agarraba muy fuerte y no podía irse. Cada vez la hacía más daño, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Entonces un coche llegó, en el aire se transformó en el aire en un robot, y asustó al borracho, que salió corriendo. Aura quedó sorprendida por la ayuda del coche, era un camaro amarillo con rayas de carrera negras bastante antiguo. Aura se encontraba asustada, pero si la había ayudado sería un buen ser.

-Mu... muchas gracias.

El robot asintió alegre, pero a la vez también asustado por la respuesta que la pobre humana había dado algo temerosa. El robot para no asustarla dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti... bueno... muchas gracias.

El robot se tranquilizó al ver que la chica no estaba tan asustada, y se alegró. Se acercó a ella feliz, y aunque esta se echó hacia atrás y el robot volvió a sentir que la asustaba, esta volvió donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué eres?-preguntó Aura.

La radio del coche se encendió, primero sonó la voz de una mujer., luego sonó la voz de un hombre.

-Comunicando a la flota interestelar… Enviar mensaje a los visitantes del cielo.

-Eres… ¿Un extraterrestre?

Un beep sonó como si se tratara de un sí.

-Me llamo Aura -dijo con una sonrisa.

El robot extendió su mano en señal de presentación. Aura también extendió su mano, y los dos sonrieron alegres. El robot puso una canción en la radio.

-Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría que fueramos amigos!

El robot se transformó en un coche de nuevo. Arrancó para irse y Aura se quedó atrás. Pero el coche paró, dió marcha atrás y abrió una puerta. Aura sonrió y se montó en el coche. Al entrar le preguntó:

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

…

Sam Witwiki salió de su instituto, y su padre le llevó a comprar un coche. Le compró un camaro amarillo bastante antiguo, y se lo llevó a casa.

Mientras tanto el coronel Lenox, el sargento Epps y un grupo de hombres más. Un robot en forma de escorpión los atacó, mató a uno de los hombres, pero consiguieron llegar hasta un pueblo en el desierto. Llamaron a un equipo de apoyo que hicieron que el robot se escondiera.

Sam Witwiki fue a un parque con su coche para intentar ligar con una chica de su clase, Mikaela. Mikaela se quedó tirada, y Sam la llevó a casa. Al entrar Sam a su casa, sus padres le presentaron a una chica.

-Sam, hijo, esta es Aura, va a pasar unos días con nosotros. Es nueva por esta zona, y todavía no tiene un sitio dónde dormir. ¿Podrías encargarte de ella? Sólo unos días...

-Mamá...

-Hijo, enséñala un poco cómo van las cosas por aquí, preséntasela a tus amigos.

-Pero, papá, yo...

-Hazlo por nosotros.

Sam asintió forzadamente a sus padres.

Al día siguiente, Aura fue con Sam al instituto.

-Bonito coche -dijo Aura- un camaro amarillo con rayas de carrera. No se ven muy a menudo.

-...

-Sam, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes, de veras. Sé que soy una carga, intentaré no molestarte.

-Oh... no te preocupes. Sólo es que mi madre a veces habla demasiado, quiero decir que enseguida se compromete, bueno, es que ella siempre... Bueno, no te preocupes no eres ninguna molestia.

-Gracias.

Luego por la tarde volvieron a casa. Aura le preguntó:

-Ví ayer que preparabas una clase para una presentación en clase. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Bueno... Conseguí un sobresaliente.

-Me alegro, ¿De qué iba tu presentación?

-De mi tatarabuelo, el capitán Archival Witwiki. Encontró una especie de gigante de hielo o algo así, cuando iba por el ártico.

-Impresionante.

-Sí -sacando algo de su mochila- Y estos eran algunos de sus artilugios.

Sam sacó de su mochila un mapa, unos prismáticos y unas gafas.

-Todo de mi tatarabuelo.

-Muy interesante –luego se fijó en las gafas- y esas gafas...

-Han visto cosas muy guays.

-Me imagino. Me parecen de lo más interesantes.

-Las vendo en ebay, ojalá a alguien más le interesaran.

-Te aseguro que le interesan a mucha gente –dijo con una sonrisa.

Terminó la conversación. Por la noche se fueron a dormir, pero Aura bajó al garage.

-Las he visto. Sí que las tiene él. ¿Cómo las vas a conseguir?

-Que será, será, será, whatever would be, would be...-respondió el coche con una canción.

Aura se rió y subió a dormir.

Unos días después, el coche amarillo salió del garage, y Sam lo siguió pensando que le estaban robando el coche, Aura también cogió una bici y lo siguió. Mikaela vió a Sam, y esta cogió su moto y lo siguió. Sam siguó el coche hasta un aparcamiento abandonado, Aura llegó a su lado. Un coche de policía pasaba por ahí, y Sam golpeó el capó para pedir ayuda, pero para su sorpresa, el coche se transformó, lo acorraló y le preguntó por las gafas de su tatarabuelo. Sam consiguió escapar, agarró a Aura de la mano para protegerla y huir de allí. Mikaela pasó por allí, y Sam la paró en seco para que no se encontrara con el robot que les perseguía. Aura se tropezó, pero entonces el camaro amarillo le puso la zancadilla al robot, y abrió sus puertas para que los tres chicos subieran. Mikaela y Sam se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Aura subió sin pensarlo ni un momento.

-Tranquilos, no nos hará nada. Pero ese otro puede que sí.

Los chicos subieron al coche y este salió corriendo. Les llevó hasta una fábrica, bajaron del coche, y este se transformó y comenzó a luchar con el otro robot. Pero había un robot pequeñito que comenzó a atacar a Sam. Aura consiguió quitárselo de encima, y Mikaela le cortó la cabeza. Al final de todo, el robot amarillo se quedó encima de una colina, esperando la respuesta de los humanos.

-¿Qué, qué es?- preguntó Sam.

-Es un robot, extraterrestre -respondió Aura.

Y el robot amarillo señalo a Aura para indicar que tenía razón. El robot se transformó en coche, y todos volvieron a subir en él. Por el camino, el robot amarillo cambió de apariencia, en un camaro de nueva generación, también amarillo con rayas negras de carrera.

Les llevó a un callejón, y en poco tiempo no tardaron en venir tres coches por un lado del callejón, y un camión rojo y azul con llamas dibujadas. Delante de ellos los cinco vehículos se transformaron alrededor de los tres chicos. Y el camión se agachó a la altura de los tres.

-¿Eres Sam Witwiki, tataranieto del capitán Archival Witwiki?

Sam, sorprendido hizo un sonido para indicar que estaba en lo cierto. El robot se incorporó.

-Provenimos de un planeta llamado Cybertron, somos organismos robóticos cibertrónicos.

-O autobots para abreviar –añadió un robot con colores amarillos de ambulancia.

Aura estaba impresionada, pero muy contenta, era muy apasionante lo que le estaba ocurriendo delante suyo. Y miraba a todos los robots con una sonrisa que los robots lo notaban el amor que esta soltaba.

-Mi nombre es Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots. Este es mi lugar teniente, su nombre, Jazz.

Un autobot más pequeño que el resto comenzó a dar piruetas como si se tratara de un street dancer.

-¡¿Qué pasa colegas?! Parece un sitio guapo para armarla.

Aura sonrió sorprendida y alegre.

-Mi encargado de armas, Ironhide.

Este sacó sus cañones y apuntó como si fuera a disparar.

-¿Vais a alegrarme el día, gamberros?

Los chicos se asustaron un poco.

-Tranquilo, Ironhide.

-Era broma, sólo quería enseñarles como las gasto.

Aura sonrió por la gracia.

-El médico de grupo, Ratchet.

-Los niveles de feromonas del chico indican que quiere aparearse con la hembra.

Aura se echó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, y con cierta sonrisa por la situación, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer.

-Y este es Bumblebee.

Bumblebee puso una música y empezó a bailar como si fuera boxeo.

-Sus procesadores vocales fueron dañados en combate –dijo Ratchet- Aún sigo trabajando en ellos.

Se hizo una pausa.

-¿Por qué estais aquí? –preguntó Mikaela.

-Estamos buscando a un humano –respondió Optimus Prime- Aquel que contenga el poder del cubo en su interior.

-¿El cubo?-preguntó Aura.

-Así es. Es el arma más poderosa de todo el universo. Cuando viviamos en Cybertron, una guerra se desató para controlar el cubo, los que lo quería utilizar para el mal, los decepticons con su líder Megatron, este siguió el cubo cuando se perdió en el universo, hasta este planeta, pero se estrelló en el polo norte. El cubo no puede retener su poder, y sus poderes tuvieron que ser transmitidos a un humano, un ser viviente puro es el único que lo podrá tener, dotado del poder más poderoso del universo. El capitán Witwiki encontró a Megatron, que sabía el modo de encontrar al humano que recibió su poder, encendió sus circuitos, y en sus gafas quedaron grabadas la única forma de encontrar al humano. Pero debidos a los cortos ciclos de vida de los humanos, ese poder sólo fue transfmitido a un humano porque de su familia saldría la vida pura que podría recibir el poder. Pero si los decepticons encuentran al humano antes que nosotros, utilizarán su poder para controlar la tierra -hubo otra pausa, y esta vez se dirigió a Sam en concreto- Sam Witwiki, tu tienes la clave de la supervivencia.

Los chicos montaron en los coches. Y se dirigieron a la casa de Sam. Por el camino Aura se presentó:

-Oh, que mal educada. Me llamo Aura.

-Bonito nombre Aura, ¿Te lo pusieron tus creadores? –dijo Jazz.

-Sí, pero no sé por qué. No es un nombre muy usual –continuó Aura.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a tus creadores? –se metió Ratchet en la conversación.

-Bueno, ellos... No los conocí, en realidad no me acuerdo de nada de cuando era pequeña. Lo único que tengo para recordarlos es este collar. Es lo más valioso que tengo.

-Un adorno muy molón –añadió Jazz.

-Oh... vaya –siguió Ratchet apenado por haberla recordado algo triste.

-No te preocupes, sé que eran buenas personas, y eso me alegra.-dijo Aura para hacerle sentir mejor luego cambió de conversación- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevais en la tierra?

-Cerca de unos dos días -respondió Ironhide.-Bumblebee nos avisó de que había comprobado que Sam tenía las gafas. –hizo una pequeña pausa para cambiar el tema –Sé lo que pinta el gamberro del chico, pero ¿Vosotras dos?

-Bueno, sé que somos un incordio, pero...

-Oh, no, no era mi intención, sólo era que... bueno, sólo estaba previsto lo del chico.

-No te preocupes, sé que ni Mikaela ni yo deberíamos estar aquí, pero, Mikaela nos siguió cuando un coche perseguía a Sam, y yo conocí a Bumblebee. Él me ayudó, cuando tube un problema, y bueno, es mi mejor amigo ahora.

Bumblebee que escuchaba la conversación, ya que era el que llevaba a los chicos, hizo un beep para indicar que era correcto, y después puso una canción.

-Yo siento lo mismoooo... We will be together forever and ever...

Aura se rió, Bumblebee y ella eran mejores amigos, y Aura se lo pasaba muy bien con él, lo mismo que él se lo pasaba muy bien con ella, le gustaba estar con Aura, le parecía muy maja.

Al llegar a su casa Sam les mandó estar quietos fuera del jardín mientras este iba a buscar las gafas. Pero no aguantaron mucho tiempo por la prisa que tenían.

-¡No, no,no,no,no! ¡Cuidado con el caminito! Cuidado con...

Optimus pisó la fuente del jardín.

-Perdón, mi culpa.

-¡¿No os podeis quedar quietos en lo que busco las gafas?!

-Tenemos prisa.

-Yo con prisa no voy a poder encontrarlas.

-Esta bien, esta bien... Autobots retiraros. ¡Shh! ¿No podeis estar en silencio?

Ratchet se tropezó y tiró los cables de la luz, pareciendo que era un pequeño terremoto. Que luego los padres de Sam creerían que la fuente se la cargó el terremoto.

-¡Qué cosquilleo! ¡Tienes que probarlo! –dijo alegre.

-Claro, me muero de ganas –respondió Ironhide irónicamente.

El perro de Sam le hizo pis a Ironhide en el pie.

-¡Perro malo! –gritó Sam asustado por la reacción de Ironhide.

-Tienes una plaga de roedores. ¿La aniquilo?

-¡No, no, no, no, no! No, es un chiguagua, no lo ha hecho a propósito. ¡Mojo malo! ¡Mojo malo!

-¡Mojo malo! –siguió Ironhide, que siguió caminando- ¡Aaargh! Se me va a oxidar.

Los autobots comenzaron a retirarse, pero antes de irse Aura dijo con educación:

-¿Puedo ayudar? Si subimos Mikaela y yo quizá podramos ayudar más a Sam.

-Por supuesto -respondió Optimus Prime.

Optimus se agachó, extendió su mano y Aura subió, esta luego extendió su mano para ayudar a subir a Mikaela. Optimus las subió hasta la habitación de Sam, y estas comenzaron a buscar las gafas. Bajaron a buscar las gafas al piso de abajo, y las encontraron, pero cuando fueron a salir, unos hombres vestidos con un traje negro les detenieron.

-Soy el agente Simons, del sector 7.

-No sé qué parte del gobierno es esa –respondió el padre.

-Ni lo sabrá.

Los chicos bajaron con los padres de Sam.

-Hola chicos, ¿Os importa quedaros quietos un minuto?

Uno de los agentes trajo un detector, y al pasarlo al lado de los tres chicos, el detector saltó, y los hombres de negro se llevaron a los tres chicos. Los padres de Sam intentaron detenerlos, pero no pudieron. Los hombres del sector 7 metireon a los tres chicos en un coche con el agente Simons y otro agente. En el vehículo el agente Simons les preguntó:

-Decidme, ¿Sabeis algo de extraterrestres?

Aura quedó sin saber qué decir mientras que Sam y Mikaela decían cosas de las películas de aliens.

-¿Cuándo los habeis visto? –siguió – Decídmelo u os pasareis la vida entre rejas.

-No le hagais caso –interrumpió Mikaela- está enfadado por qué no va a poder hacer nada.

Simons cambió de tema diciendo:

-¿Y además habeis involucrado a un menor? Sí que estais en un problema.

-Yo me he metido porque son mis amigos, no ha sido culpa suya –intervinó Aura.

De repente el coche chocó con algo, era Optimus. Optimus levantó el coche y le arrancó el techo.

-Chicos os presento a nuestro amigo, Optimus Prime –dijo Sam rompiendo la sorpresa.

-Llevarse a los chicos ha sido un grave error –prosiguió Optimus mientras los agentes le apuntaban- Jazz, desármalos.

-¡Pipas fuera! –gritó Jazz mientras desarmaba a los agentes con una especie de imán que atraía las armas.

-¡No os movais! –ordenó Ironhide.

Entonces unos helicópteros vinieron a por los autobots, y estos se vieron obligados a irse para no dañar a los humanos y poder salir de allí. Optimus cogió a los tres chicos mientras que el resto se separaron. Optimus consiguió esconderse debajo de un puente, agarrándose a las columnas para no caerse. Pero Aura se resvaló, aunque consiguió agarrarse a una parte del cuello de Optimus. Bumblebee vió esto y corrió rápido para evitar que Aura se cayera, mientras que Sam y Mikaela intentaban ayudarla a subir. Pero no pudo aguantar y se cayó, mientras caía, Bumblebee llegó a tiempo para cogerla en el aire y que no la ocurriera nada.

-Gracias, Bee. –dijo Aura con todo su amor, mientras que Bumblebee la sonreía.

Pero los helicópteros le vieron, y comenzaron a lanzarle redes y cuerdas que le impedían moverse. Aura gritó fuertemente por su amigo.

-¡PARAD! ¡NO! ¡BASTA!

Los helicópteros y agentes continuaron agarrando a Bumblebee. Aura intentó quitarle cuerdas, y Bumblebee miraba a su amiga sin poder hacer nada sin dañar a los humanos. Aura continuaba intentanto quitarle cuerdas, pero un agente llegó y la agarró para llevarla al coche.

-¡Mirad! ¡No se defiende! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡PARAD!

Aura entre lágrimas consiguió liberarse, pero enseguida el agente la volvió a agarrar. Sam y Mikaela bajaron para ayudar a Aura y a Bumblebee, pero eran muchos más agentes, y se los llevaron también. Entre tanto alboroto, a Sam se le cayeron las gafas de su abuelo. De nuevo se encontraron en el coche con el agente Simons. Mientras, echaron nitrógeno líquido a Bumblebee para congelarlo e impedir que se moviera.

Mientras, los hombres que se salvaron del ataque a la base en Qatar, entre ellos el capitán Lenox y el sargento Epps, fueron dirigidos a la base secreta del sector 7.

Los chicos también fueron llevados la base del sector 7, y se encontraron con este grupo de personas. El agente Simons pidió a los tres chicos que contaran todo lo que supieran sobre los extraterrestres. Aura seguía enfadada y preocupada por su amigo y se soltó.

-Le diré lo que sé, pero suelte a mi amigo. Él no les ha hecho nada, libérenlo.

-Está bien, pero antes, acompáñenme, les tengo que enseñar algo.

Aura, Sam, Mikaela, el capitán Lenox, el sargento Epps y el agente Simons llegaron a una sala enorme, y al final del todo había un robot congelado.

-Lo llamamos ENB 1, extraterrestre no biológico. Fue encontrado por el capitán Witwiki en el ártico.

-Entonces, ese es Megatron. –interrumpió Aura, algo enfadada porque estaba gastando tiempo de salvar a su amigo. –Llegó a la tierra para buscar a la familia que había obtenido el poder del cubo.

-¿El cubo?-preguntó el capitán Lenox.

Aura asintió y continuó- Es la mayor fuente de poder del universo, pero al llegar a la tierra, dió su poder a una familia, de la que saldría un ser puro para que pudiera controlar el poder. Megatron sabía la forma de descubrir a qué familia se le había otorgado ese poder, y el capitán Wiwiki, al tocar a Megatron, en sus gafas quedaron inscritas la forma de encontrar a la familia.

-¿Quieres decir que si encontrara a la familia ya controlaría el poder?- preguntó el sargento Epps.

-No. Si encuentra a la familia ya habrá localizado dónde, en qué familia se encontrará el descendiente puro que lo podrá controlar.

- Quiere decir, que sólo un ser puro podrá controlar el poder- aclaró Sam.

-Todo eso lo explica muy bien, ¿Pero dónde están las gafas? –preguntó arroganemente el agente Simons.

-Los autobots se las han llevado, íbamos a ir con ellos, pero alguien nos detuvo –respondió arrogantemente también Mikaela.

-Agente Simons, por favor ya le hemos dicho lo que sabemos, ahora por favor, libere a mi amigo –le rogó Aura.

-No. No todos los días se encuntran robots gigantes ¿Sabes, guapa? No dejaré que porque "sea tu amigo" –dijo imitándola cómo si fuera una niña pequeña- te vayas a llevar a un extraterrestre.

-¡Es usted un mentiroso! –gritó Aura furiosa - ¡Me prometió que le iba a liberar!

Aura, Sam y Mikaela fueron a obligar a Simons que soltaran a su amigo, pero varios agentes les agarraron.

-¡Debe dejarle! ¡Él no ha hecho nada! –gritó Aura de nuevo.

Entonces el capitán Lenox y el sargento Epps sacaron sus armas, y amenazaron a Simons.

-Usted le ha prometido a esta joven que iba a liberar a su amigo –intervino Lenox defendiendo a Aura.

El agente Simons respondió: -Se da usted cuenta de que no tiene ningún poder para darme órdenes.

-El Capitán no bromea, en serio Simons, él no soporta a los mentirosos –añadió Epps.

Simons dudó un momento, pero al final se vió obligado a llevarles hasta la sala donde estaba Bumblebee. Por el camino Aura se acercó al capitán Lenox y al sarento Epps:

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay problema –respondió rápidamente Epps.

-Soy el capitán Lenox.

-Yo Epps.

El capitán extendió su mano y Aura saludó, luego se dieron la mano Epps y ella, ella les sonrió con gusto porque se encontraba agradecida por haberla ayudado a llegar hasta su amigo.

-Yo soy Aura. ¿Puedo preguntarles como se metieron ustedes en todo este lío?

-Por supuesto. Epps y yo estuvimos en un campamento cuando nos atacó uno de los extraterrestres –respondió Lenox rápidamente.

-¿Qué? No sabía que había decepticons en la Tierra aparte del que atacó a Sam en el aparcamiento.

-¿Decepticons? –intervino Epps.

-Aquellos que quieren encontrar el poder para controlarlo y dominar el universo.

-Entró en la sala principal, y debió de tomar unos datos –prosiguió Lenox con su narración.

Aura pensó un momento.

-Puede que... El decepticon que nos atacó en el aparcamiento recibiera los datos necesarios para encontrar a Sam.

Llegaron a un edificio, y el agente Simons abrió la puerta. Se vió en la sala a un grupo de humanos que tenían a Bumblebee sujeto en medio de la sala, mientras le daban rayos. Le torturaban, le hacían daño, y el pobre gritaba. Aura entró corriendo como una bala en la sala temiendo por su amigo, comenzó a gritar para que todos detenieran los experimentos dolorosos.

-¡PARAD! ¡ALTO! ¡BASTA!

Mientras se acercaba a Bumblebee para sanarlo y tranquilizarlo.

-¡NO! ¡PARAD!

Los compañeros de Aura también gritaban para ayudar a su amiga y liberar a Bumblebee. Hasta que los agentes pararon de hacer los experimentos. Aura llegó hasta Bumblebee, y le desató Bee vió como Aura le había ayudado, y se alegró mucho, pero estaba asustado, y algo furioso por el gran dolor que le habían causado. Se levantó, bajó una máscara, sacó sus armas y comenzó a apuntar a todos salvo a Aura. Aura le intentó tranquilizar.

-Traquilo Bee, ya no te harán más daño.

Pero Bumblebee seguía apuntando a todos los humanos excepto a Aura.

-Bumblebee, sé que te han hecho daño, pero ya no te lo harán más, tranquilo. Confía en mí.

Al oir esto, Bumblebee se tranquilizó, guardó sus armas y levantó su máscara, no terminaba de acercarse al resto de humanos, pero se acercó a Aura.

-Bee, comunícate con Optimus y pregúntale si han conseguido descifrar las gafas.

Bumblebee comunicó con él, al terminar la conversación Bumblebee les explicó lo que habían hablado. Hacía todo ruiditos como beeps, nadie le entendía excepto Aura, que sí que le entendía.

-¿Qué dice el gigante amarillo? –preguntó arrogantemente el agente Simons.

-Los autobots han conseguido descifrar las gafas y han encontrado la forma de encontrar a la familia que contiene el poder del cubo.

-¿Y cómo? –preguntó Sam.

-Hay que reproducir unas ondas a una frequencia determinada, que sólo quien lleve el poder dentro podrá escuchar. Pero para reproducir las ondas hay que crear una máquina para que las produzca justa a esa frecuencia. La reacción de aquel que tenga el poder en su interior debería producir también unas reacciones en él que se podrían recibir con la misma máquina que produce las ondas.

-Pero, ¿Cuánto tardarán en hacerla? –preguntó Mikaela.

-No la harán –respondió Aura- Cuando Megatron fue a llegar a la Tierra no pudo venir aquí sin la máquina, Optimus cree que Megatron debió de crear la máquina antes de venir. Los autobots van a ir a la ciudad más próxima para conseguir un punto de energía para poder encontrar la máquina. Quieren que nos reunamos todos en la ciudad más cercana.

-¿¡Pues a qué esperamos!? –gritó Epps entusiasmado.

-Adelante. Epps, Simons venir conmigo. Aura, Sam y Mikaela ir con el coche.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Sam.

Epps, Simons y Lenox se montaron en un coche, mientras Aura, Mikaela y Sam fueron con Bumblebee. Por el camino Aura estaba un poco triste. Mikaela se dió cuenta, y la preguntó:

-¿Aura, qué te ocurre?

-Estaba pensando en que... bueno, ¿Y si quien contiene el poder es un niño? ¿O un anciano? Se les destrozaría la vida.

-Tienes razón, Aura, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Sí que podemos hacer algo. Cuando le encontremos prometo que le protegeré con mi vida. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que no le ocurra nada.

-Eso es muy noble, Aura. Me alegro de que halla personas como tú.

Aura y Mikaela se abrazaron.

-Gracias.

Mientras tanto, en la base del sector 7, un deceticon volador ataca la base, y rompe los cables que hacían que Megatron siguiera congelado. Poco a poco Megatron despierta, y comienza a destruir todo. Pero antes, un soldado consigue comunicarse con el agente Simons para explicarle la situación. El soldado le dice que se acaba de marcharse dirección a la ciudad. Y como respuesta Simons le dice que consiga todos los hombres preparados para la batalla y que se dirigan a la ciudad. Simons luego se lo comunica a Aura y al resto.

Al llegar a la ciudad se encuentran con los Autobots, y Aura les cuenta lo ocurrido con Megatron.

-Ya no nos queda tiempo para buscar la máquina de Megatron –reacciona Optimus con seriedad- Sólo queda una forma. Tenemos que detener a Megatron antes de que le encuentre. Megatron vendrá al punto con más energía, para activar la máquina, que es esa torre de comunicaciones.

Todos esperaban órdenes.

-Hay que rodear y controlar la torre –tomó el turno Lenox- Hay que tener hombres en cada piso y fuera.

Se encontraban en una calle de la ciudad, y la torre se encontraba a dos calles de ellos. Todos los hombres comenzaron a hacer lo que Lenox decía, mientras los Autobots, Aura, Sam y Mikaela esperaban. Demasiado tarde, Megatron llegó a la torre con el decepticon volador que le había ayudado a escapar. Megatron se agarró a los cables de energía y comenzó a mandar órdenes a la máquina, esta se encontraba fuera de la atmósfera, extremadamente cerca a la Tierra. Y la máquina comenzó a mandar las ondas a la frecuencia determinada. Mientras que los Autobots, Sam, Mikaela y Aura esperaban. Entonces Aura notó un escalofrío que la llenó el cuerpo de un dolor inaguantable. Aura se tiró al suelo gritando y llorando de dolor, sus gritos desconsolados no eran semejantes a el terrible dolor que tenía en su interior. Era un dolor espantoso, horroroso, y para intentar evitarlo Aura se tapaba las orejas. Pero sus gritos de agonía y dolor preocuparon gravemente a todos.

-¡Aura! –gritó Sam.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ratchet intentando averiguar las causas del dolor.

-¡ESE SONIDO! –respondió Aura gritando con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacer cualquier sonido que no fueran gritos.

-No se escucha nada –añadió Ironhide- ¿Cómo que tú oyes algo?

Bumblebee estaba justo al lado de Aura intentando ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. La hacía ruidos para animarla e intentar ayudarla. El dolor de Aura era tan intenso que intentar escuchar otra cosa que no fuera ese sonido.

Mientras, el decepticon volador le pregunó a Megatron:

-Maestro, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

-Starscream, estúpido, la máquina está empezando a mandar señales de vuelta, lo ha localizado. Pero si lo que te interesa son rasgos para localizarlo, en este momento ese humano debe estar gritando de agonía y dolor. Las ondas que se envían sólo ausan daño a aquel que las puede oir.

-Brillante, mi señor, brillante.

-Rápido, llama a los demás, el humano se encuentra en esta misma ciudad.

Starscream envió una comunicación a todos los decepticons de la Tierra, que no tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad, y Starscream comenzó a sobrevolar la ciudad para encontrar al humano. Los autobots vieron a Starscream sobrevolar encima de ellos, y Starscream vió y olló cómo Aura se retorcía y gritaba de dolor. Starscream bajó en picado a por Aura, pero Optimus le detuvo en seco y le mandó contra un edificio. Starscream envió un mensaje a Megatron para indicarle que ya lo había encontrado.

-Es una hembra, joven, con pelo largo y oscuro. Está al lado de los Autobots.

-Recibido.

Megatron dejó de enviar señales a la máquina, y esta dejó de funcionar. Aura dejó de sentir ese horroroso dolor, y poco a poco se levantó con la mano en la cabeza, un poco mareada todavía. Se levantó, pero le dió un poco de mareo, y Bumblebee la cogió cuando se iba a caer.

-Gracias –le dijo a Bumblebee.

- Ya lo sabes, los amigos están para ayudarse –respondió con la radio.

Aura sonrió

-¿Qué a pasado? –preguntó Aura.

-Aura, tú tienes el poder del cubo –respondió Optimus serio.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Aura desconcertada.

- Claro –siguió Sam- El cubo sólo lo podía tener alguien puro. Y eres la persona más pura que puede haber.

- Además –agregó Mikaela- No conoces a tus padres. Probablemente eran como tú decías, Aura, unas buenas personas como tú lo eres.

Aura quedó sin hablar.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí –dijo Lenox.

-Es cierto, esto estará lleno de Decepticons en cualquier momento –añadió Ironhide.

Comenzaron a oirse explosiones cerca de ellos.

-O ahora mismo – dijo Ratchet.

-Esos tíos no dan buen rollo, colegas –concluyó Jazz.

Los decepticons llegaron a la calle dónde se encontraban, y comenzaron a disparar a los Autobots.

-He llamado a un helicóptero para que vengan a buscarte Aura –le dijo Epps- Toma esta vengala, te esperan en la parte de arriba de ese edificio. Cuando llegues, enciende la vengala para que te recogan.

-Yo te cubro – añadió Ironhide- No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te ocurra nada.

Aura estaba en shock, pero sonrió a Ironhide por la comprensión. Aura miró a sus amigos, a todos, pero especialmente a Bumblebee, este la intentó tranquilizar con una canción.

-Don't worry... be happy

Aura le sonrió.

-Gracias chicos. A todos, gracias por todo.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa que ella les había dado.

-Vamos colegas –empezó Jazz.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos.

Aura comenzó a correr hacia el edificio, Ironhide iba detrás suyo, Disparando para limpiarle el camino a Aura. Todos comenzaron a luchar contra los decepticons. Starscream estaba justo en frente de Aura, esta cogió una moto tirada en el suelo, montó encima, y aceleró a tope, cuando llegó en frente de Starscream está se tiró para que no la atrapara, y debido a la velocidad, pasó derrapando por el suelo por debajo de él. Detrás, Ironhide comenzó a luchar contra él. Aura siguió corriendo, pero esta vez un helicóptero, el que atacó la base de Qatar se le puso delante, y cuando iba a dar marcha atrás un coche de policía evitó que pudiera volver hacia atrás. Los dos se transformaron, y se acercaron a Aura sin dispararla. El helicóptero intentó cogerla con su mano, pero Aura pudo esquivarlo. Cuando el coche de policía fue a cogerla, Aura no pudo evitarlo, y se vió atrapada entre la mano de hierro de ese decepticon. Intentaba liberarse, pero no podía hacer nada, él la apretaba para que no escapara, y no podía hacer nada contra un robot gigante de casi una tonelada de peso. Entonces, Bumblebee llegó por detrás, golpeó al decepticon e hizo que soltara a Aura, y Bumblebee la cogió al vuelo. Pero el helicóptero le disparó, y le voló las dos piernas. Aura cayó al suelo junto a Bumblebee, que no tenía piernas. Aura comenzó a llorar por su amigo. Optimus llegó y comenzó a luchar contra los dos decepticons.

-¡Aura, vete!

-Pero Bumblebee... ¡No puedo dejarle!

Ratchet llegó también.

-Me encargaré de él. Te lo prometo, pero ahora vete.

Bumblebee la miró y la dijo que se fuera. Aura miró a los tres autobots, y entonces, apenada siguió corriendo. Corría entre destrucción, los decepticons destruían todo a su paso, los humanos y los Autobots luchaban por ella. Y ella no podía ayudarlos, sólo corría, veía como el poder puede hacer perder la cabeza a todo ser, miraba todo esto con horror.

Siguió corriendo, entonces vió como Starscream iba a bajar a la calle en la que ella se encontraba en ese momento, Aura se escondió detrás de un coche volcado en medio de la calle, y vió justo encima de su cabeza como Starscream se transformaba. Una vez terminado, Aura olló a Jazz encima de una torre, estaba luchando con Megatron.

-¿Qué pasa Megatron? ¿Estás oxidado?

Megatron cogió a Jazz, que era la mitad de pequeño que él, y lo partió en dos partes. Aura lo vió horroriza, y volvió a llorar por la muerte de su amigo y por crueldad de los decepticons, especialmente de Megatron, que no había tenido piedad con su querido amigo.

A Aura le pesaba el corazón más al ver todo el dolor que había a su alrededor. Entró en el enorme edificio determinado, sólo la quedaba llegar a la azotea. Pero entonces Megatron también entró siguiéndola. Aura aterrorizada siguió corriendo.

-Entrégate humana.

Aura subió las escaleras.

-No puedes huir de mi.

Aura estaba en el segundo piso por el que se salía a la azotea, pero Megatron comenzó a destrozar el suelo detrás de ella, y la hizo tropezar. Megatron la vió en el suelo, y corrió hacia ella. Rápidamente Aura se levantó, siguió corriendo por la azotea, y encendió la vengala. El helicóptero la vió, y fue a recogerla, pero Starscream voló el helicóptero por los aires. Aura siguió corriendo, nerviosa, ya no había helicóptero, y megatron la seguía de cerca. Llegó hasta el final, y sólo había unas estatuas en la azotea, mientras que Megatron estaba pisándola los talones. Aura se puso al borde del edificio, agarrándose a una de las estatuas. Aura tenía mucho miedo, temblaba, sin saber qué hacer, y Megatron la vió.

-Si te entregas puede que perdone la vida a tus amigos.

Aura por poco se cae, tropezó, pero se consiguió agarrar. Aura se armó de valor, un valor que nunca había tenido hasta entonces, y le respondió.

-¡Nunca!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Osas responder a Megatron!?

-¡Estás causando mucho daño! ¡Y si me entrego causarás más! ¡Eres cruel!

-De acuerdo, cómo tú quieras. Pero luego te arrepentirás de haber rechazado mi oferta.

Megatron se acercó a ella para agarrarla, pero Aura en vez de dejarse atrapar, se dejó caer del edificio. Aura caía. Prefería eso a causar más dolor. Pero cuando estaba a punto de chocarse a unos 20 metros del suelo, Optimus la agarró, y la salvó.

-¡¿Qué hacías!?

-Estoy causando mucho dolor. Es todo por mi culpa, y no quiero que os sacrifiqueis por mi.

-Aura, si tus amigos están haciendo esto es porque ellos quieren. Todos lo hacemos porque te queremos ayudar.

Entonces Optimus fue enviado contra un edificio, con Aura en su mano todavía. Optimus la dejó en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí.

Optimus y Megatron comenzaron una lucha de titanes muy igualada. Aura encontró el cuerpo de Jazz a unos 5 metros de cerca. Se acercó a él.

-Si de verdad tengo ese poder, tengo que utilizarlo.

Tocó las dos partes de Jazz, cerró los ojos, y de ella comenzó a salir una luz azul, y de las dos partes de Jazz comenzaron a salir cables que se entrelazaban, y consiguió juntar las dos partes de Jazz. El pecho de Jazz se encendió, y este giró su cabeza para ver a Aura. Aura abrió los ojos y vió a Jazz, que se encontraba extremadamente débil, pero vivo. Entonces Megatron la agarró.

-Tú pierdes, Prime.

-¡Nunca!

Optimus placó a Megatron, y Aura quedó en el suelo, justo debajo de Megatron.

Sólo quedaba una opción, una buena opción. Aura se colocó justo debajo del Spark de Megatron.

-Gracias a todos. Por todo.

Los ojos de Aura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Extendió sus manos, y tocó el pecho de Megatron. Aura comenzó a brillar con la luz azul pura, y comenzó a deshacerse en luz. Aura estaba siendo absorbida por el Spark de Megatron, a propósito. Cuando sólo le quedaba el tronco por desaparecer volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Todos la miraban asombrados. Las lágrimas de Aura eran de felicidad, por terminar el dolor que había causado. Después de ver a sus amigos por última vez cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, desapareció en una luz azul, que fue absorbida por el pecho de Megatron. Megatron comenzó a gritar, era demasiado poder, no podía con tanto. Megatron se cayó al suelo muerto.

Los decepticons habían huido, y todos los autobots se acercaron al último sitio dónde había estado Aura. Optimus se acercó, y encontró el collar de Aura, lo único que había quedado de ella. Lo cogió. Todos los autobots y los humanos tenían una gran pena en el alma. Pero Bumblebee se encontraba extremadamente triste, era su mejor amiga. Todos, autobots y humanos, la habían cogido mucho aprecio por la buena persona que era, y ahora, se había sacrificado ella por todos sus amigos.

Todos comenzaron a ayudar a los heridos, y comenzaron a llevarse los restos, con una gran piedra en el corazón. Optimus dijo unas palabras.

-Aura se ha sacrificado por todos. Se podía ver en sus ojos el dolor que llevaba consigo por ver a todos protegerla. Una vida pura que se ha apagado por el bien ajeno y no propio. Todos la echaremos de menos, porque siempre quiso ayudar, y ahora ha conseguido su objetivo. Ha sido y siempre será para nosotros una buena amiga.

Los autobots se quedaron en la Tierra para proteger a los humanos, y cada uno prosiguió su vida, pero siempre se acordarán de Aura.

**Espero que les haya gustado, pero esto no termina así. La segunda parte se llama "Transformers 2: el resurgir de Aura". Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
